stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
FedEx
FedEx is UPS' arch-nemesis who was named after the delivery company. He first appeared in "Special Delivery from a Guy dressed in Brown" when Bowser hired him to get the package from UPS. He appears in The Movie when he and UPS tried to get the anime package for Otacon from USPS after succeeding in defeating him. History Season One for the first time]] King Bowser first hires FedEx as one of his henchmen to prevent UPS from delivering a package sent from the Mushroom Kingdom to Mario and Luigi. FedEx reveals while he is trying to take the package from UPS that he is working for Bowser only because if he prevents him from delivering the package, UPS would lose credibility, which would put FedEx above them; he also wants payment from Bowser for doing so. In the end, FedEx fails and Bowser responds to this by telling him to be careful when he goes to sleep at night as he might never wake up in the morning, indicating that he threatened to kill him. Later, FedEx joins Wario and Waluigi to defeat Mario because Bowser told him he would kill him if he didn't. During the battle, he manages to knock out Donkey Kong with a headbutt, but shortly after, he is knocked out by UPS. Season Two When Ash and Brock believe they have been ripped off because of their malfunctioning Pokeballs, FedEx appears alongside UPS to claim their innocence. However, DHL then appears, stating that he sabotaged the packages. After DHL admits his crime, FedEx tells him that it was stupid for him to mess up the packages, which is a federal offense, and that it was even dumber to admit it. After some squabbling, the three mailmen decide to fight, ending with FedEx and UPS teaming up to defeat DHL. The two then laugh before UPS punches FedEx. ' rehearsal]] FedEx later delivers Wario a guitar, so that he can form his own band Tommy Fungus and the Dungeons. As he begins to walk away, Wario stops him and asks if he has any musical experience; FedEx replies that he sometimes plays Guitar Hero on weekends. However, Wario accepts this and lets him join the band. However, during the band's first rehearsal, Wario realises that the band stinks and breaks it up. ''The Movie'' By using the attach two cups with a string method FedEx overhears a conversation between UPS and Solid Snake talking about delivering a package to Otacon that contains something very valuable and sensitive. FedEx then emerges and states that he should deliver the package; Snake, however, does not care who does so, as he only wants it done. UPS runs off and FedEx chases after him. FedEx eventually catches up to UPS in a house. FedEx demands that UPS hand over the package to him when USPS appears on a TV screen and takes the package from UPS by using his teleportation device. UPS tells FedEx that the only way to get the package and defeat USPS is if they team up. FedEx agrees, and both deliverymen become uneasy allies to defeat USPS. After some arguing, the two break into USPS' room because USPS' door was unlocked. While USPS isn't looking FedEx takes the package from him. USPS realizes he can teleport it back to himself, but UPS reveals he did some rewiring on the way in; he then states that he would have "irreversible power failure" right then. USPS' power goes out and FedEx and UPS tell him to never bother them again. On the way out, UPS accidentally steps on FedEx's foot. Later, FedEx and UPS deliver the package to Otacon, curious as to what is inside. It turns out that all that was in the package was every one of his favorite Japanese animes. This revelation angers both delivery men, with UPS telling FedEx that he hates him; FedEx then states the same thing, and both storm off. Season Five FedEx joins Gannondorf in his plot of world domination. At one point, he is told about UPS having joined Mario's army, and is ordered to stop him at all costs. He later confronts UPS with a small group of ninjas, but UPS disregards the group and FedEx's demands to return. In a desperate attempt to get UPS to fight him, FedEx insults Ace of Base; this comment angers UPS, and he instantly defeats all of the ninjas before appearing behind FedEx, knocking him out with a single blow. His fate afterwards is unknown. Personality FedEx is always trying to beat UPS, and gets cocky and greedy at times, which is why he was working for Bowser at one point. Abilities FedEx, like many other characters in the series, can use Slap Combat. He can also fight hand-to-hand combat. Trivia * FedEx was created as the bad package delivery man, because Rich's dad was a UPS delivery man. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Package Delivery Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Five Category:The Movie Category:The League of Bad Guys Category:Males